Night of fate
by DaemonLilith
Summary: Pour Emma, lycéenne, il est impensable de partir faire ses études sans avoir fait ses adieux à la professeure de sciences Mills qui l'a attirée pendant ces deux interminables années. Alors qu'elle pensait seulement se détacher de celle-ci, qui sait si une sombre nuit d'hiver ne va pas les rapprocher, réalisant alors un destin auquel la jeune blonde ne croyait plus depuis longtemps.
1. Chapter 1

**NIGHT OF FATE**

 **I. The most beautiful woman**

 **PDV Emma.**

Deux ans, c'est le temps depuis lequel je suis secrètement attirée par ma professeure de sciences. Dès les premières heures de cours, il m'a été impossible de penser à d'autres choses qu'à elle, femme sublime dont la pensée rétrécissait chaque semaine mes nuits un peu plus. J'étais seulement attirée, intriguée, mais la douleur qui surgissait dès que je n'étais pas en sa présence m'était inconnue, et j'ai simplement pensé que tout s'estomperait. Malgré ce désir de ne plus jamais penser à elle, je continuais à passer le plus de temps possible dans ces cours, proche de sa salle, et je ne parvenais à faire comme si tout allait bien qu'en sa présence, bien que son absence me fut plus néfaste encore que si jamais je ne l'avais rencontrée. Alors le dernier jour de l'année, j'ai décidé de ne pas aller la voir pour la remercier de m'avoir aidée, et suis partie avec un simple sourire, malgré le remord qui déjà prenait place en moi. Je savais parfaitement que l'été serait insupportable, mais je la reverrais l'année suivante, ou du moins était-ce ce que je pensais.

Pour cause de problèmes divers et variés, les psychiatres et assistantes sociales qui me suivaient ont conseillé à ma famille de m'inscrire dans un nouveau lycée, pour voir si un environnement plus sain me permettrait de retrouver une certaine vigueur, mais le vide qui me pesait depuis de longues années n'a fait que croître encore plus, creusant mon esprit pessimiste à grands coups d'espoirs vains. Et pendant cette année, alors qu'à tout instant son image surgissait devant mes yeux vides, je n'ai pu lui demander de ses nouvelles qu'une seule fois, par l'intermédiaire d'une amie, puisque mes horaires ne me permettaient pas de me rendre dans son lycée. Seulement, à la fin d'année, tout en travaillant dur pour mes examens, j'ai réalisé que des études m'attendaient l'année suivante et que je ne pourrais me pardonner de n'être pas une seule fois venue la voir, alors j'ai décidé de me rendre dans son établissement un soir. C'est avec son habituel sourire qu'elle m'a accueillie, mais ni elle ni moi n'avions le temps de s'éterniser, alors elle m'a proposé de passer chez elle à la fin des épreuves du baccalauréat, ce qui, au lieu de me calmer suite à la confirmation que je la reverrai, n'a fait que me faire bouillir d'impatience à l'idée d'en finir avec les pires années de mon existence qu'avait représenté le lycée.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée à la porte de Madame Mills, excitée et stressée à la fois, à l'idée qu'encore une fois je ressortirais d'ici mal en point, vidée de toute énergie par la stupidité dont j'avais fait preuve en croyant que lui dire au revoir me permettrait de définitivement tirer un trait sur cette étrange attirance. Seulement, ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé en cette fin d'après-midi…

En effet, malgré la gêne apparente due au fait de se retrouver assise sur le canapé de son ancienne professeure, nous avions entamé une discussion qui n'avait rien à voir avec elle ou moi, et qui pourtant nous a occupées des heures durant, si bien que nous n'avons pas vu survenir la tempête pluviale et les rafales de vents qui arrachaient sauvagement les branches et feuilles d'arbres, et qui recouvraient la ville entière d'une épaisse couche d'eau, qui se transformait en brume à cause du vent, formant un brouillard blanc impénétrable. Aussi, lorsque nous avons regardé par la fenêtre, j'ai dit qu'il était temps que je rentre chez moi avant que la gare ne bloque la totalité des trains. Seulement, au moment de prendre la direction du hall d'entrée, j'ai senti la main ferme de Regina m'empoigner le bras, m'invitant à passer la nuit ici, par précaution. À ce simple contact, une décharge électrique m'a traversée et, n'ayant aucunement envie de me retrouver seule dans le logement qui m'avait été attribué par mon foyer d'accueil, j'ai accepté, m'asseyant de nouveau sur le minuscule canapé de velours dans lequel nous avions passé l'après-midi. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais lutté de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me trahir, essayant de ne plus la fixer comme si j'étais folle de sa beauté, mais avec la nuit tombante et la chaleur de la pièce, mes yeux s'étaient remis à fixer ce visage angélique, mon esprit ne prêtant plus attention à ses paroles.

Je voyais sa bouche pulpeuse bouger, dévoilant une lignée de dents impeccablement blanches et éblouissantes, et la cicatrice qui ornait sa lèvre supérieure ne la rendait que plus séduisante. Son visage fin était doté d'une peau pâle, et ses yeux marrons aux reflets sombres étaient si profonds que j'aurais pu me perdre à jamais dans l'infini puits qu'étaient ceux-ci. Ses longs cils noirs battaient lentement, et son regard vif m'a fait penser qu'elle semblait ignorer à quel point elle était belle, et à quel point une étudiante comme moi pouvait être attirée par elle. À cet instant, j'aurais voulu le lui dire, lui avouer toute l'ampleur de mes sentiments à son égard, mais je n'avais pas le droit de m'immiscer ainsi dans la vie de quelqu'un qui ne se souciait guère de moi. Tristement, mes yeux ont donc quitté les siens, s'égarant dans sa longue chevelure ébène qui encadrait son visage, cavalant sur ses épaules et retombant en une cascade de boucles noires jusqu'à son ventre, déferlant sur sa poitrine. Une mèche masquait une partie de son visage, et ma main n'avait qu'une envie, que je me rapproche pour que mes doigts puissent s'insérer entre ses cheveux, afin de replacer cette mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Mais encore une fois, je me suis retenue, me reconnectant à ses paroles lorsqu'elle m'a appelée, ce que j'ai mis un moment à comprendre. En fait elle voulait juste savoir si je désirais manger quelque chose, mais puisqu'il était plus de 22 heures, nous avons décidé d'aller directement se coucher. Bien que gênée par sa question, elle m'a demandé, essayant de conserver le ton le plus neutre possible, si je désirais qu'elle installe un matelas dans le salon ou si cela ne me dérangeait pas de dormir dans son lit, qui était remarquablement grand pour une femme qui vivait toute seule. Suite à cette question, elle est devenue toute rouge, voyant à quel point je paraissais surprise par cette demande. Son regard était fuyant, et elle faisait mine d'être réellement occupée, lorsque j'ai finalement accepté, ne voulant pas passer plus de temps debout à installer matelas et couvertures.

Ne sachant trop que faire, j'ai demandé où se trouvait la salle de bain, et m'y suis enfermée afin de reprendre mes esprits. Je peinais à respirer, bien que mon visage était resté tout aussi neutre que d'habitude, et je voulais simplement me raisonner et me rappeler que j'étais la seule à éprouver ces sentiments. Aussi, après avoir souffler, je suis sortie de la salle de bain, marchant le plus lentement et dignement possible, persuadée que je n'aurais qu'à passer une nuit allongée à ses côtés, et que je pouvais amplement surmonter cela. Seulement, lorsque je suis arrivée dans sa chambre, elle était debout, dos à moi, et rangeait ses bijoux dans son armoire, sans s'être aperçue que je me trouvais derrière elle. Tous mes espoirs de rester sereine se sont alors envolés, au moment où j'ai remarqué que ses cheveux détachés plongeaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, et que son pull avait été remplacé par un débardeur noir, en dessous duquel aucune bretelle de soutien-gorge n'était visible. Mais le pire a été lorsque mes yeux sont descendus plus bas, et que j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait ôté son pantalon, montrant deux fines jambes élancées. À cette vue, j'ai malgré moi pleuré intérieurement, me voyant perdre tous mes moyens, et je n'ai réussi à détourner le regard qu'un instant, avant que mes yeux ne se fixent à ses fesses rebondies, à ses hanches parfaites et à son buste fin. Mes joues s'étaient empourprées, et une étrange sensation me parcourait, mon corps se réchauffant instantanément. Ma gorge était serrée plus que jamais, et je tentais difficilement de souffler pour ne pas mourir littéralement subjuguée par l'élégance des formes de Regina. Mon cerveau me hurlait de cesser de la regarder, mais corps s'est lié contre celui-ci et refusait obstinément de faire le moindre mouvement, et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Alors que je me haïssais d'avoir accepté de dormir avec elle, ce qui me détruirait encore un peu plus si telle chose était possible, Regina s'est sentie observée et s'est retournée brusquement, me forçant à relever les yeux et croiser son regard. En une seconde, je me suis sentie fondre et, extrêmement gênée qu'elle m'ait prise sur le fait, j'ai détourné le regard au moment ou elle a haussé un sourcil d'incompréhension, me raclant la gorge pour faire comme si je n'avais pas passé cinq longues minutes debout, les yeux rivés sur son corps. Mais elle n'a pas fait le moindre commentaire, semblant ne pas prendre conscience du fait qu'elle soit si attirante. À ce moment précis, j'ai relâché ma haine dans mon esprit, plus en colère que jamais que personne dans cette société n'ait pu être assez courageux pour dire à cette femme à quel point elle était magnifique, car si elle avait eu conscience de ce que provoquait son corps moulé en d'harmonieuses formes chez les autres, jamais elle ne se serait affichée dans une telle tenue, surtout devant l'une de ses élèves. Alors j'ai tenté de me promettre que je lui dirais combien elle était belle et séduisante, afin qu'elle réserve son corps à l'être qu'elle aimerait réellement, et ne laisse pas de faux espoirs aux autres…


	2. Chapter 2

**II. It's not too late to realise our fate**

C'est uniquement lorsqu'elle s'est assise dans son lit que j'ai de nouveau été maîtresse de mon corps, et j'ai profité du fait qu'elle regardait ailleurs pour ôter mon pull et mon pantalon, gardant seulement sur moi mes sous-vêtements ainsi qu'un large t-shirt avant de me glisser sous la couette. Je me suis allongée, ce qu'elle a fait également après avoir diminué l'intensité de la lampe de laquelle n'émanait désormais plus qu'un halo orangé, plongeant la pièce dans une semi-pénombre. Nous gardions une distance convenable, et en apparence rien n'avait changé entre nous, et pourtant, l'atmosphère semblait s'être tendue, et alors que nous avions passé l'après-midi à parler de faits sans importances, elle a semblé se rendre compte que mon visage crispé fixant le plafond montrait que je ne me sentais pas mieux que les années précédentes. Seulement, même si mes sentiments pour elle me détruisait, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien qu'en sa présence, bien que chaque fois la quitter était un véritable cauchemar. Alors elle m'a demandé comment j'allais, le ton plus grave qu'à son habitude, et c'est en lui retournant la question sans y répondre que je me suis mise naturellement à la tutoyer. Comprenant les raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais pas répondu, elle s'est enfoncée dans une question plus personnelle :

 _ **Tu as un petit copain ?**_

 __À dire vrai, cette question m'a surprise, et un rire d'épuisement est sorti de ma bouche, étonnée qu'elle me demande cela. Mais il était vrai qu'elle ignorait beaucoup de moi, alors je me suis retournée pour être face à elle, et j'ai répondu, amusée et désespérée à la fois :

 _ **Ça ne risque pas non…**_

 _ **Oh… Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **Et bien… il y deux raisons…**_ J'essayais à ce moment là de rester neutre et de ne pas balancer des mots que je regretterais certainement. **_La première, c'est que… je suis toujours lesbienne… et la deuxième est qu'il se peut…_** J'ai alors marqué une longue pause, voulant amener subtilement le sujet, quitte à devoir en parler quoiqu'il arrive. _**Il se peut que je sois déjà attirée par quelqu'un et… c'est inutile de sortir avec quelqu'un si c'est pour sans cesse penser à une autre personne.**_

J'ai alors laissé s'échapper un petit rire, afin de paraître plus joviale, mais la moue que j'ai faite a semblé l'inquiéter un peu plus encore. Alors, elle a faiblement continué : __

 _ **Et pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, à cette personne, ce que tu ressens…**_

 _ **Oh mais… c'est fait, je le lui ai dit…**_

 _ **Et, qui est l'heureuse élue ?**_

 __À cet instant, j'aurais voulu disparaître et ne pas la faire souffrir de m'avoir un jour connue, mais puisque jamais je ne la reverrais, je l'ai fixé droit dans les yeux, haussant un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre que la réponse était évidente, et lorsqu'elle a semblé comprendre, elle a ouvert la bouche et s'est reculée, me faisant regretter de le lui avoir avouer.

 _ **C'est… moi ?**_

… _**Je suis désolée…**_ et tout en disant cela, j'ai plaqué un sourire faux sur mes lèvres, m'attendant à ce qu'elle me tourne le dos pour ne pas avoir à répondre, mais une toute autre chose s'est passée.

Au lieu de se montrer dégoûtée ou déçue, elle a serré les lèvres, essayant tant bien que mal de réfréner le grand sourire qui menaçait d'exploser, et sans que je n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle a attrapé ma nuque, se rapprochant instantanément de moi, avant de sceller ses lèvres aux miennes dans un délicat baiser. À peine sa bouche a-t-elle effleuré la mienne qu'une vague de chaleur m'a traversée, et j'ai répondu à son baiser en encerclant sa nuque de mes mains, pressant nos visages plus forts. Sous ma réponse à son étreinte, elle a séparé nos lèvres, souriant de toutes ses dents, et la vue de son visage éblouissant m'a tant plu que je me suis mordue la lèvre, prenant conscience de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Nos souffles étaient courts, notre respiration saccadée, mais la tension qui s'était immiscée entre nous nous a fait reprendre le baiser, collant violemment nos lèvres entre elles, nos langues se liant dans une harmonie parfaite. Cependant, nos corps se découvrant pour la première fois sont restés éloignés jusqu'à ce que Regina ne glisse sa main le long de mon corps, encerclant celui-ci pour venir le coller au sien. J'ai alors senti la chaleur de ses cuisses envahir les miennes, et la passion ardente de notre baiser n'a fait que redoubler. Alors, sans que je ne m'y attende, elle m'a attrapé la jambe, et je me suis retrouvée à califourchon sur ses hanches, sans que jamais notre baiser ne cesse. J'étais au plus proche de son corps, et je balançais légèrement mon bassin d'avant en arrière lorsque ses mains ont remonté délicatement mon haut, m'intimant de l'enlever. Alors j'ai mis fin au baiser, m'asseyant sur son bas ventre pour ôter mon t-shirt, et c'est en croisant son regard brûlant d'envie sur mon corps que j'ai pris confiance en moi, n'étant plus si gênée à l'idée qu'une personne pour qui j'éprouve des sentiments me voit sans habits, bien que ce fut la première personne pour qui j'avais un jour ressenti quelque chose. Quittant du regard ma poitrine et mon ventre, elle a caressé ma main, posée sur son ventre, avant de la tirer pour attraper de nouveau ma bouche, nos langues s'enroulant entre elles plus passionnément encore. J'ai alors senti sa main commencer à descendre sur mon épaule à de nombreuses reprises, mais chaque fois elle revenait se crisper sur ma joue, comme si Regina était effrayée, ou trop timide pour oser me toucher sans savoir si elle avait mon consentement. Aussi, j'ai cessé de l'embrasser, plongeant mes yeux émeraudes dans son regard presque noir, et je me suis aperçue qu'elle n'osait pas aller plus loin sans ma permission, alors j'ai repris notre baiser, plus lentement et langoureusement cette fois, avant d'empoigner sa main, et de venir la déposer dans le creux de mon rein, la seconde rejoignant celle-ci automatiquement. J'ai recommencé à me frotter à son corps, tandis que ses douces mains se baladaient dans mon dos, s'aventurant chaque fois un peu plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'en un seul coup, elles ne dégrafent mon soutien-gorge, libérant ainsi ma poitrine de cette étau de tissu qui les emprisonnait chaque jour.

Mon excitation était de plus en plus palpable, et lorsque les longs doigts de Regina se sont aventurés sur mon ventre, puis autour de mes seins, un gigantesque frisson m'a parcourue toute entière, entraînant un réflexe de mes tétons qui se sont dressés tout contre la paume des mains de ma déesse. Cette soudaine réaction l'a faite rire, lui faisant comprendre à quel point mon corps réagissait sous ses tendres caresses, qui sont rapidement devenues de plus en plus confiantes, sachant parfaitement où toucher pour me faire trembler de désir. Soudainement, sans prévenir, elle s'est redressée et m'a plaquée sur le dos, prenant le contrôle de l'étreinte. Son corps bouillant s'est alors immiscé entre mes cuisses, lesquelles étaient repliées de part et d'autre de ses hanches, épousant ses courbes tandis qu'elle me regardait d'un air dominateur et sauvage, ce qui ne la rendait que plus attirante. Cette fois, c'est moi qui lui ai enlevé son débardeur, et j'ai bien cru que jamais je ne réussirai à quitter du regard sa poitrine généreuse et envoûtante, dont les tétons pointés n'ont pas tardé à se frotter aux miens, nos poitrines se caressant mutuellement, pendant que mes mains, elles, se perdaient sur sa peau plus douce encore que de la soie, descendant toujours plus bas vers ses fesses, auxquelles mes mains se sont agrippées, les malaxant délicatement.

Puis nous avons cessé de nous embrasser, et elle s'est mise à me couvrir de baisers la mâchoire et le cou, atteignant ce point si sensible sous l'oreille, avant d'écarter mes cheveux d'or de mon torse pour que ses lèvres brûlantes puissent atteindre ma poitrine, qu'elle a marquée de dizaines de marques rouges, suçons ou morsures. Elle avait le don de s'attarder pile aux bons endroits, me faisant gémir d'envie qu'elle touche le point décisif. Elle prenait son temps, mon corps frémissant chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait des zones sensibles, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle n'attrape l'un de mes tétons entre ses dents, empoignant fermement mon sein de l'autre. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés tant le plaisir était intense, et mes doigts s'étaient infiltrés dans ses longs cheveux noirs, pendant qu'elle continuait de descendre toujours plus bas, traçant de sa langue une ligne de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon sous-vêtement, que je sentais s'humidifier un peu plus à chaque seconde. Passant ses doigts entre la dentelle noir et mes hanches, elle a descendu mon bas le long de mes jambes avant de le jeter à terre, remontant à hauteur de mon visage. Cessant un instant ses caresses, elle m'a demandé si j'avais déjà fait tout ceci avec une fille, mais ne voulant penser à aucune autre femme qu'à elle, je ne lui ai pas répondu, ou du moins ai-je seulement relever la tête pour attraper sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, la mordant tout en renversant Regina sur le dos, les mains plaquées au dessus de sa tête.

Alors ça a été mon tour de lui lécher le cou, la clavicule, la poitrine et le ventre, couvrant sa peau de suçons et baisers tous plus enivrants les uns que les autres, avant de n'ôter son sous-vêtement déjà trempé, ce qui n'a fait qu'attiser mon désir. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et son souffle à elle s'accélérait de plus en plus tandis que mon visage se rapprochait lentement de son intimité, moi la fixant sauvagement, avant que d'un coup, je ne pose ma langue sur son clitoris, ce qui l'a instantanément faite gémir de plaisir. Dès lors, mes coups de langue ne se sont faits que plus rapides, et mes mains étaient agrippées à ses hanches, avant que l'une d'elle ne se détache de son corps. Pour que chacune reprenne son souffle, j'ai cessé quelques secondes de la lécher, avant d'enfoncer sèchement un doigt dans son intimité, ce qui lui a fait lâché un cri de surprise, et sa main s'est agrippée à ma chevelure bouclée, tandis que de ses lèvres charnues s'échappaient des paroles m'invitant à continuer. Contente de cette excitation que se faisait entendre par ses gémissements, j'ai de nouveau posé ma langue sur son intimité, tout en continuant de la pénétrer de plusieurs doigts qui n'ont eu aucun mal à se frayer un passage en elle tant elle était mouillée. Sa main se crispait sur ma tête au fur et à mesure de mes coups de langue, et les va-et-viens de mes doigts se faisaient de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lâche un cri d'extase entre deux respirations saccadées. Le temps que nos cœurs se calment, j'ai embrassé furtivement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant de remonter à sa hauteur, mes jambes de part et d'autre de son genoux.

Dès que je suis arrivée à sa hauteur, elle a calé sa main entre ma nuque et mes cheveux, moi caressant sa poitrine sensuellement. Sans m'y attendre, j'ai senti son genoux remuer sous mon corps, et je croyais que c'était simplement par gène, avant que je ne perçoive ses yeux et son sourire malicieux sur son visage. Alors sa cuisse s'est collée à mon intimité, faisant de lents mouvements qui écartaient mes lèvres délicatement, me rendant encore plus mouillée que précédemment, et j'ai entamé un léger mouvement de bascule, me frottant à sa cuisse chaude, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne me renverse sur le dos à son tour. Mon désir fiévreux n'a fait que s'accentuer de secondes en secondes, et Regina n'a pas hésité à m'infliger le supplice de l'attente, glissant sa main chaque fois plus bas dans mon entrejambe, caressant inlassablement mes cuisses et mon bas ventre sans jamais atteindre mon intimité. Aussi, impatiente et gémissante, je lui ai murmuré entre deux respirations d'y aller, et elle ne s'est pas faite prier. Si au début ses doigts ne faisaient que de lents mouvements circulaires sur mes lèvres humides, Regina a rapidement entamé un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide et énergique, et je ne pouvais désormais plus retenir les gémissements qui sortaient de plus en plus régulièrement de ma bouche, une main accrochée à l'oreiller, et l'autre dont les ongles s'enfonçaient dans le dos de Regina. L'excitation qui m'avait prise me faisait régulièrement cambrer le dos, et mes jambes tremblaient et se crispaient sous l'intensité du plaisir que je prenais sous ses doigts et sous sa bouche qui renfermait l'un de mes seins. Jamais autant de décharges électriques ne m'avaient parcourues en si peu de temps et j'ai finalement atteint l'orgasme dans un violent soubresaut, accompagné d'un cri de plaisir.

Exténuée, j'ai replié mes jambes et ai fermé les yeux un instant, tandis que la sublime femme posait sa tête sur ma poitrine se soulevant rapidement, et dont le cœur peinait à se calmer. Après plusieurs minutes, nos corps n'avaient pas refroidis, mais Regina a déposé sa tête sur l'oreiller, nos yeux se rencontrant une nouvelle fois. Alors elle a pris la parole, parlant posément après les ébats que nous avions perpétués :

 _ **Emma, tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, lorsque je t'ai demandé si tu l'avais déjà fait avec une fille.**_

 _ **Je l'ai déjà fait, oui, et toi ?**_

… _**Non, c'était la première fois.**_

Étonnée, je me suis redressée, et bien que peu sûre de sa réaction, j'ai rétorqué, un sourire en coin :

 _ **Tu sais que je vais avoir du mal à le croire…**_

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_

Sur ce, j'ai souri et me suis penchée jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres soient aussi proches de son oreille que possible, avant de lui murmurer :

 _ **Disons simplement que tu es extrêmement douée pour ça…**_

Et malgré la faible luminosité de la pièce, j'ai pu voir la flatterie sur son visage, ou peut-être une certaine gêne qui la rendait plus que mignonne. Nous avons passé quelques minutes ainsi, moi contemplant son visage angélique que je pouvais enfin voir de plus près que je ne l'aurais jamais espéré. Mais rapidement, son expression s'est durcie, son corps s'est crispé ses sourcils se sont froncés, m'indiquant que quelque chose la dérangeait.

 _ **Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**_

 __Elle a plusieurs fois ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais chaque fois se ravisait, comme si ce qu'elle avait à dire allait me blesser, ce qui n'a fait qu'accroître mon inquiétude. Mais finalement, elle s'est lancée, bafouillant un nombre incalculable de fois, bien son ton était grave et celui de l'adulte mature qu'elle était :

 _ **Écoute… c'est juste que… tu es une jeune femme super, et ce soir, c'était… mais peut-être que tu croyais seulement être attirée, rien de plus, et je suis plus âgée que toi, alors ça ne peut pas être ça que tu veux réellement…**_

Son regard était fuyant et jamais je n'ai vu femme plus adorable, et lorsque j'ai connu la source de son mal être, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lâcher un faible rire, me redressant sur mon coude tout en accrochant sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, comme j'avais tant de fois rêvé de le faire, et ai aussitôt pris la parole, d'une voix rassurante :

 _ **Eh ! Toi écoute moi. Je… depuis le deuxième cours de l'année dernière, je n'ai cessé de te regarder, dès que je le pouvais, et j'étais complètement… obsédée par ton charme et ta beauté. Je ne crois pas que ça aiderait si je te disais le nombre que nuits que j'ai passées, ton image dans mon esprit, mais il serait impossible de dire à quel point je t'ai trouvé, depuis les premiers jours, juste sublime, rayonnante, chaleureuse et tellement attirante. Et… tu es sincèrement la plus… belle femme que je connaisse au monde, alors la seule que notre relation pourrait déranger, c'est toi. Peu m'importe la différence d'âge, et si tu préfères, tu n'as qu'à pas me le dire, puisque je…**_ J'ai alors marqué un silence profond, sachant parfaitement que les mots que je m'apprêtais à dire me tueraient un jour ou l'autre, mais me rendant bien compte que Regina serait la seule à qui un jour je pourrais les dire, alors j'ai péniblement continué. **_Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et je n'en ai rien à faire de ton âge, seulement de l'incroyable sourire que je ne veux pas voir disparaître de tes lèvres, d'accord ?_**

 __La brune a alors semblé extrêmement surprise, si bien qu'elle a affiché sur son visage son sourire envoûtant, ses yeux remplis de larmes, brillants et pétillants de douceur. Gênée par les mots que j'avais prononcé et que j'aurais préféré ne jamais révéler, je me suis retournée dos à Regina, l'air me manquant terriblement. Au fond de moi, j'espérais ne pas avoir sacrifier ma force pour rien que l'amour venait détruire. Je me sentais mal et, m'étant promise de ne jamais avoir la faiblesse d'avouer mon amour, je redoutais le moment où de nouveau je me briserai en d'infinis petits morceaux qui plus jamais ne se recolleraient tant mon âme avait été torturée. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai senti les mains de Regina se poser sur mes côtes, me faisant frisonner violemment, avant que ses bras ne m'encercle d'un cocon protecteur, et que je ne sente son corps chaud tout contre le mien.

 _ **Emma ?**_

 _ **Hum… ?**_

 _ **Je t'aime, moi aussi… depuis un long moment.**_

Ces dernières m'ont permis de finalement reprendre mon souffle, et une larme de remerciement s'est échappée de mes yeux, un sourire inconnu apparaissant sur mon visage. Et alors que Regina avait posé sa bouche sur mon épaule, je l'ai sentie se réjouir dans mon dos, ses doigts glissant lentement sur mes hanches nues, sa main jouant avec ma poitrine brûlante, et lorsque je lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit, elle m'a chuchoté qu'elle aurait du mal à s'endormir avec un corps aussi séduisant sous les mains. Suite à cette remarque, j'ai pouffé et, après avoir embrassé tendrement le dos de sa main, j'ai posé cette dernière sur mon ventre pour que nous nous reposions, m'endormant avec la certitude qu'il n'avait finalement pas été trop tard pour réaliser notre destin.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. You are my weakness**

Au petit matin, j'ai été réveillée par une étrange sensation, ce qui m'a fait grogner, voulant récupérer encore un peu de sommeil. Mais même en me posant sur le dos, le contact a continué et, me réveillant peu à peu, j'ai pris conscience de la familiarité de la main qui me touchait. Aussi, le grognement s'est transformé en un gémissement de plaisir, puisque le meilleur réveil que l'on pouvait espérer était les caresses de la personne que vous aimez. Je les avais tout d'abord senties sur ma joue, telle une plume qui aurait effleuré délicatement ma joue. Puis le mouvement avait continué, la main de Regina s'enfouissant sous la couette, afin d'obtenir l'accès à mes épaules, puis à mes côtes, et enfin à mon ventre, réchauffant celui de l'intérieur, le comblant d'une attirance fusionnelle inébranlable. Les doigts de la brune continuaient leur parcours, faisant des cercles toujours plus grands entre mon intimité et ma poitrine, sans pour autant qu'une quelconque autre intention que la tendresse ne soit présente. Même si mes yeux étaient restés fermés, mon corps frissonnait de plaisir, et mon souffle devenait plus rapide, ce qui a fini par me faire ouvrir les yeux sur la femme sublime qui se tenait à mes côtés, souriante dès le réveil. Tout en prenant l'une de ses mains dans la mienne, et entrelaçant nos doigts les uns aux autres, je me suis penchée vers elle afin de déposer sur ses lèvres un bref baiser, doux, tendre et affectif, tandis qu'elle avait continué à caresser mes seins lentement, avant de descendre au niveau de mon bas ventre, ce qui m'a fait serrer les cuisses, tant les ébats d'hier avaient été intenses. Cependant, sans me quitter des yeux et nos mains toujours liées, Regina a glissé ses doigts fins entre mes genoux, remontant lentement le long de mes cuisses, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de mon entrejambe, où elle a remué sa main afin que j'écarte mes cuisses. Délicatement, elle a effleuré mon clitoris gonflé du bout des doigts, me faisant frémir et fermer les yeux instantanément. Ce contact n'a duré qu'un instant, et pourtant j'ai su que jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de sensations en si peu de temps et que je voulais que cela continue ainsi, aussi longtemps que le temps nous le permettrait.

Une fois qu'elle a eu retiré sa main de mon corps, j'ai décidé de me lever, enfilant uniquement mon large t-shirt de la veille, et partant en direction du couloir. Mais arrivée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Regina m'a interpellée :

 _ **Où est-ce que tu vas ?**_

 _ **Je vais… prendre une douche.**_

J'avais prononcé cette phrase en me retournant vers la brune, la fixant intensément, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, avant de me mordre celles-ci, puis de partir en direction de la salle de bain. Dès mon entrée dans cette dernière, mon haut s'est retrouvé à terre, et je me suis précipitée dans la douche, allumant un jet d'eau chaude qui a fini de me réveiller complètement. Perdue dans mes pensées, je fixais l'angle de pierres en face de moi lorsque j'ai senti deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi, et un corps chaud se coller dans mon dos. Les longues mèches de Regina se sont alors mêlées aux miennes, et le contact de sa tête sur mon épaule m'a fait remarquer que désormais je n'étais plus seule, qu'enfin j'aurais un semblant de vie normale, un semblant de famille, puis quand elle m'a demandé si j'allais bien, j'ai pour la première fois de ma vie pu répondre que ça allait. Alors je me suis retournée, regardant la chance droit dans les yeux, et l'embrassant à de nombreuses reprises, toujours comme si c'était la première fois. Je me suis retournée, et les gouttes d'eau brûlante ont continué à se disperser, tandis que les caresses de Regina avaient repris.

Elle a donc placé l'intégralité de mes cheveux d'un seul côté de ma tête, lui offrant ainsi l'accès à cette zone si sensible de mon cou, qu'elle a parsemé de baisers par dessus les marques rouges que je possédais, tout en descendant sa main à hauteurs de mes cuisses, les faisant instinctivement s'écarter. Sous l'emprise de ses caresses, je semblais ne plus pouvoir maîtriser mon esprit, fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce contact, me faisant gémir dès que ses doigts ont malaxé mon clitoris. À ce moment là, j'ai posé l'une des mes jambes, fléchie, sur le mur, ce qui a permis à Regina d'obtenir un accès complet à mon intimité. Tout en continuant à lécher et mordiller mon cou, elle a accéléré le mouvement de ses doigts, et le rythme effréné m'a faite gémir, trembler et d'un bras levé, je m'accrochais à sa tête, et de mon autre main, je lui apportais le même plaisir. Notre excitation commune nous faisait respirer à la même cadence, et c'est dans un cri commun que nous avons atteint l'extase, touchées par la passion fiévreuse.

Soudainement, elle m'a retournée face à elle, me plaquant ainsi contre le mur froid de la douche et, souriante, elle a recommencé à m'embrasser, mes bras accrochés à ses fesses rebondies, nos poitrines se joignant entre elles, et lorsqu'elle a finalement cessé le baiser, c'était uniquement pour m'embrasser de plus belle sur la poitrine, le ventre, et elle s'est agenouillée devant moi, ses mains me faisant une fois de plus écarter les cuisses. Aussi, j'ai posé une jambe sur son épaule, et elle s'est rapprochée de mon intimité, lentement, me faisant attendre impatiemment le moment où elle a finalement pincé mon clitoris de ses lèvres charnues, entamant par la suite un mouvement de langue auquel je n'aurais su résister. À cela elle a ajouté un doigt, puis deux, qu'elle a enfoncés dans mon vagin, recommençant à les bouger de plus en plus rapidement. Mais c'en était trop, et je gémissais de plus en plus fort, la tête et les bras plaqués au mur de la douche, et j'ai rapidement eu mon deuxième orgasme de la matinée.

J'ai donc tendu ma main à Regina pour l'aider à se relever, et nous avons fini notre douche par une longue étreinte réconfortante, ainsi qu'un baiser langoureux qui nous a enfermé dans une bulle insaisissable et nous avons passé le reste de l'été sans pratiquement jamais nous lâché l'une l'autre. Cette seule nuit avait été décisive pour mon avenir, et j'avais décidé de me rendre à la faculté la plus proche où j'avais été acceptée, puisque je n'avais aucune idée d'où je désirais aller. Je l'aimais d'un amour fou, elle me chérissait plus encore. Elle était ma faiblesse, mais sans cette faiblesse, je serais sûrement morte il y a deux ans…


End file.
